


Carry you with me

by Eriathalia



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 21:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17231696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriathalia/pseuds/Eriathalia
Summary: Newt gets a new Tattoo to express his love for Hermann. (Or rather he works with whatever is there already).





	Carry you with me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LawrVert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawrVert/gifts).



> My first step into the Pacific Rim fandom plus  
> I haven't written anything in months so...
> 
> My partner wanted a fanfic based on Newt getting a new tattoo for Hermann.

Hermann wasn't necessarily someone to initiate physical contact on his own accord. That was to say, he did enjoy the more softer aspects of it, the warmth and comfort one could experience through it and how it tended to soothe his aches, both physically and mentally. He just had a hard time asking for it, a constant feeling of imposing his needs on another, namely one Dr. Newton Geiszler, who in turn made it his life's purpose to read exactly when Hermann was in dire need of a hug or more.

In fact he had driven it to such perfection that Hermann once in a while, and certainly against better judgement, had to wonder whether Newton was actually able to read his mind. Of course not even their shared drift had left as much of a bond. Still Newt's precise estimations more than once managed to spook him.

Nevertheless, after especially strenuous days Hermann happened to swallow his pride, beelining from the door of their now shared apartment straight into his partner's arms.

Only this day his attempt to fall into those arms had ended in a wince and Newt drawing away gingerly.

It had been an especially taxing day, a full schedule of classes followed by an even more exhausting conference that had left his nerves frayed and his hip aching with such ferocity not even the regular painkillers were willing to do their proper job.

He was all the more surprised as Newt did not spring into his usual pattern of pampering him, telling him he would rock his world (insert a rather sour expression here) to the next millennium. Instead, he had winced and retreated to one end of their settee with an apologetic look on his face.

“Sorry Herms. Not feeling it today,” he mumbled, shifting back and forth in his seat as if being in some sort of discomfort. “You wanna talk ‘bout it instead?”

Hermann shook his head “No need. It wasn't all that awful.” It was a blatant lie but his hurt pride had already gotten the better of him. With a heavy sigh he picked up the day's newspaper from the table and settled into the nearest armchair. Not that he was able to concentrate, but it was a perfect instrument to pretend his attention was not turned on Newt and whatever he was hiding.

“Are you even reading that thing?” Newt's squeaky voice cut through the silence of the room roughly 15 minutes later. “You have not once flipped the page man”

“How would you of all people know that?” Hermann inquired.

“I have uh, you know, eyes dude?” Newton huffed and crossed his arms, wincing immediately and unfolding them again.

Hermann raised an eyebrow. “And may I inquire as to why you are so,” he contemplated the right wording for a moment, “sensitive today?”

He could see a blush rising in Newt's cheeks.

“That. Oh. Y'know it's nothing at all, Herms. Just an upset stomach. Man did I have a good lunch today.” Newton laughed, although it appeared strained, the smile for once not reaching his eyes. Hermann would not buy it.

“Is that so?” He stood and approached the other, the day's exhaustion replaced by a sense of curiosity he would hardly ever admit. Mindful of his still aching leg, he settled next to Newt, reaching for one of his hands and intertwining their fingers. 

“What is it Newton?” Hermann tilted his head to the side, fixing him with a worried glance. 

Newton sighed. “Do I have to tell you?”

If not for his worry, Hermann would have thought the crooked pout on Newt's face utterly adorable. 

“I will not force you,” he sighed. “I would rather know what makes my part-” he hesitated, well aware Newt was rather affronted by the, in his opinion, sterile label “my beloved” he squeezed Newt's hand gently, delighting in how his face shone at those words.

“Oh Herms, I knew you had a soft spot for me.” The grin on his face couldn't be wider. 

Hermann huffed “After more than a decade? What better proof of my affection than me enduring all your ticks and whims without seriously attempting to rid myself of your presence for good,” he replied with a sour look.

Newton clutched the spot right above his heart. 

“Oh, Hermann. That is so romantic” Within the blink of an eye he had placed a loud, wet kiss upon Hermann's high cheekbone. The resulting blush made him grin even wider. 

“Now, since you insist,” he muttered. His confidence quickly deflated, hands self-consciously fiddled with the hem of his shirt.

“I might have gotten something, for us, well, mostly you”

“For me? That is...what is it?!” Hermann blurted out against his better judgement.

“Well, um…” Almost shyly he unbuttoned his shirt, revealing some bandages covering his chest. “I know there was no real space anymore, but I wanted to carry part of you with me so I…” his hands tried to untie the gauze.

“Here, let me,” Hermann gently covered Newt's hands with his own.

Newt nodded and held his breath as his chest was uncovered slowly. Hermann's eyes widened.

“Newton. That's-” He had to hold back in order not to accidentally hurt him with a tight hug, instead running his hands up Newt's arms instead.

“The Kaiju have taken a lasting spot on me but...I wanted to include the one who beat them in the end” Where there once had been a Kaiju spread across his chest, numbers and equations had been etched into the skin, wrapping about the beast as if chaining it down, effectively holding it in check.

In that moment, the way Newt bit his lip appeared to Hermann to be the most beautiful sight he had ever laid eyes upon.

“It wasn't me. You, the pilots-” his words were cut off by soft, stubby fingers. 

“It was your numbers that held the key. I wanted to include them. The beasts and their master, or something the like,” he laughed reluctantly, as if waiting to be reprimanded. 

“You know it's not true but-” he leaned in and kissed him as if his life depended on on it.

“You irrational, insane, wonderful fool.” Hermann's hands slipped into Newt's hair, holding him close. “So it is me who holds your heart?” He knew the question made no sense, but it had slipped past his lips before he could think better of it. Maybe it stemmed from his inability to believe anyone could love him deeply enough to grant him a lasting space in their life, let alone carry him with them each moment. It caused a sensation of warmth and happiness to spread inside him.

“Dude ah...Hermann. Hey. Hey! Look at me!” He tilted his head up by the chin, giving him a look of heartfelt fondness. “No one but you. Not since those letters.”

Just as Hermann was about to answer, Newt's face turned dark, startling the other and causing him to shy back.

“Dammit! How are we going to make love now!”

It gained him a fond whack on the head.


End file.
